


From the Future

by BoneStudio



Series: Everyday Heroes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Light Angst, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio
Summary: Hanzo and Genji had a disagreement but that isn't their biggest problem. Two people have appeared in the Watchpoint and claim to be from the future. And they have a message to share with the two brothers to help them move on from the past.





	1. A Cliffhanging Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A tale of supportive boyfriends, strange mystical pains, and a cliffhanger for the ages.

The air in the mess hall was thick with tension as those present bore witness to yet another class between the Shimadas. What started out as a conversation over mission details soon dissolved into a battle of regret and anguish. In the organization’s earlier days, Hanzo would have turned tail and left upon the topic being brought up among others. However he’d grown comfortable with the other agents and could even call them his family despite the weight that came with such feelings. But no matter how much time he spent among them and his own brother, he couldn’t shake the feelings of danger that lingered every time he and Genji stepped onto the battlefield.

Honestly, he worried over the loss of his younger brother. Genji almost passed through death’s door once before and there was little guarantee that he wouldn’t make it back on a second try. However, Hanzo wasn’t being honest and instead could only ask Genji to allow him to take the extra mile. Do what he should have done when they were boys.

“I don’t need you to make up for then,” Genji interrupted. “I just need you to be with me now!”

Hanzo sighed. “I am with you.”

Most of the other agents had left the mess hall in hopes of not being caught up in the brothers’ bickering. Though out of the corner of his eye, Hanzo could see a familiar cowboy hat and several orbs floating in mid air. He almost laughed. Of course Jesse and Zenyatta would have stayed, even if they weren’t contributing to the conversation, their presence made it clear that the brothers wouldn’t be allowed to go too far.

Genji must have noticed as well as his voice softened, allowing the noise to ring throughout the emptied hall. His fingers tapped against the table where his visor laid abandoned but he never averted his gaze from Hanzo’s. Part of the elder Shimada was glad that Genji retained that stubborn trait of his. It did well in countering Hanzo’s own stubbornness in the past. Now, they were stuck staring one another down, neither willing to back down or take back what he’d said.

It was as if they were waiting on something.

A sign or anything that would tell them that the other would see things from their point of view. Hanzo’s unwillingness to let his brother charge into danger and Genji’s desire to have his brother with him in the present.

Minutes ticked on and Hanzo felt an odd tingling in his arm. He passed it off as a lack of blood flow or the dragons growing restless underneath his skin. Genji’s gaze flicked from Hanzo’s face to his arm a few times before becoming trained on his tattoo.

“Darlin’,” Jesse said nervously. Hanzo glanced towards him. His eyes widened by a fraction, cigar hanging loosely from his lips and finger suspended in air as he pointed to Hanzo’s arm. Looking down, Hanzo’s breath hitched as he noticed his tattoo was glowing and moving.

“Anija, what’s happen—”

Genji grunted and his sentence trailed off, hand flying up to grab at the metal plating of his shoulder. Zenyatta floated over and placed both of his hands on the ninja’s shoulders. His orbs spun rapidly in the air surrounded by a soft golden hue as he mumbled words of encouragement. The sudden change in Genji’s demeanor distracted Hanzo from his own growing pain until he felt a sudden chill. Jesse’s prosthetic arm was wrapped around his torso, pressing him close to the cowboy’s side and keeping him from falling. He hadn’t noticed his legs giving out or heard Jesse come to his side. A deafening roar like rolling thunder drowning out the noise around him until it died down with a soft hiss.

Hanzo opened his eyes, face pressed into a worn red cloth that smelled like cigarettes and whiskey. A wave of calm passed through him as he leaned away from Jesse’s serape and patted down the wrinkles left from where he was held close. He wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes or how long the noise had kept him static but from the worried look in Jesse’s eyes, it must’ve been a while.

“You doin’ alright?”

“I believe so.”

Across the table, Genji was being held upright by Zenyatta and seemingly dazed himself. He grabbed the nearest chair to keep himself from wobbling backwards into the omnic’s waiting arms.

“Thank you, master.”

“You are we—”

A loud beep interrupted Zenyatta and Athena’s voice filled the room. “ **Agents, two intruders have been detected in the Hangar. Be advised, intruders are unarmed and juvenile. Agent Winston has requested all present to report to the hangar immediately.** ”

Hanzo’s blood ran cold as Genji straightened up, hurrying out of the room with only a green streak to show he was there. Zenyatta looked towards him and nodded before following Genji out of the hall.

“C’mon, we need to get a move on,” Jesse muttered and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Hanzo wanted to agree with him. To say anything that would push this feeling away but his heart only sunk deeper. Together, they hurried from the hall to the hangar where the other agents had gathered, armed to the teeth but stagnant. Hanzo and Jesse shared a brief look of confusion.

“Our security must be lacking if kids managed to wander in,” Soldier 76’s gravely voice carried over the soft murmurings of the other agents. The twisted coil in Hanzo’s gut unraveling as he chastised himself for being worried like this. It was only children but the question was how children were able to get inside a covert base. Jesse seemed to have the same question as he looked to Hanzo and the archer shrugged in response.

This was one of the strangest all-calls he’d ever experienced during his time in Overwatch. And there was even a call for when Junkrat had to be forced to take a shower. Hanzo still wasn’t able to get the mental image of the junker’s toenails out of his mind. Resisting the urge to shudder, he glanced around the cluster and found Genji standing off to the side with Zenyatta floating beside him.

The cyborg’s arms were crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side, visor in place. Zenyatta’s head turned to where Hanzo and Jesse stood, hand raising to beckon them over. Needless to say, that was all the encouragement Hanzo needed to approach the pair and try to gain some explanation on what was going on. But before he could reach them, as small voices called out in his direction.

“Otou-san?”

“Uncle Hanzo!”


	2. Soft-hearted Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are revealed, points are crossed, and a new challenge is posed.

To call the situation bizarre would have been the greatest understatement of the century. No one spoke or made any sudden movements after the strangers called out to the elder Shimada. A collective whirring gear falling over the agents as they tried to piece together what was going on. Two children were standing in front of them, having breached the high-tech security of a covert base, and they were talking to one of their agents as if they were family.

Hanzo was like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide and body frozen in mid step as he turned his head in their direction. The sight before him was a blast from the past and he felt an ache in his chest. Two boys stood there, both seemingly around the same age and one far more excited than the other, the excitable one bearing a striking resemblance to Genji when he was young except for his green eyes.

As if on cue, the look-alike grinned. “Uncle Hanzo, did you change your hair again?” He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “I liked your hair with the undercut. It made you look really cool!” The look-alike nudged the boy standing beside him. “What do you think Shingen?”

Shingen reminded Hanzo of himself as a child. Thankfully his hair style was different than the one Hanzo had. The middle part wasn’t the best idea in retrospect but he thought it looked cool back then. It wasn’t until he’d seen pictures dredged up from archives that he realized how wrong he was. And how irrational he’d been back then.

Where a younger Hanzo would’ve started glaring down everyone around him, Shingen just looked around and sighed. A crease formed on his forehead as his eyebrows furrowed and his lips drew together. Hanzo knew that look. He wore the same look whenever he thought about something in great detail or was worried.

“Kai.”

“Huh?”

Shingen scowled. “We saw my father earlier, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Kai touched his chin and Hanzo could practically see the gears turning in his head. Shingen must’ve noticed as well as he continued on.

“He checked Uncle Winston’s time machine before we went back in time.”

Kai nodded. “Mhm.”

Shingen’s scowl deepened. “There’s no way my father’s hairstyle could’ve changed that much in a few months, even if he didn’t have Aunt Tracer take care of it.” His eyes scanned the crowd in front of them before landing on Bastion. The omnic sitting quietly next to a mumbling Torbjorn perked up as Shingen walked closer. Ganymede gave a soft tweet and Shingen held out his hand, the bird coming to sit on his palm.

“Bastion, could you tell me what year it is?” He asked while gently petting the bird’s head with his finger.

“Dwoo beep doo woo.”

Shingen grumbled. “We’re way off course.”

Behind him, Kai cried out and buried his fingers in his hair ruffling it about. “What do we do?!” He threw his hands up. “We weren’t supposed to go so far back. Oh man, dad is gonna be worried sick and papa—” His hands buried in his hair and he nearly doubled over with a low whine.

The collective shock seemed to wear off at the sight of a child curled up and prepared to cry. Hanzo had faced down death multiple times and he would’ve taken it over the sight of his nephew (?) seconds away from crying in front of him. Genji went rigged and Jesse didn’t move far from Hanzo’s side, but Zenyatta floated closer to the crouching child.

He raised one hand to touch one of his orbs and shifted it over to Kai. A golden light surrounded him and his soft whines and sniffles died away. “Perhaps introductions are in order,” Zenyatta suggested. “Be at ease young one, you are safe here.”

Kai lifted his head and wiped the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “Thanks papa.”

If Zenyatta was phased by the parental title it didn’t show but Genji’s vents started going haywire and Hanzo could only imagine the blush his brother had. His brother’s feelings for the omnic were apparent but knowing they had a child in the future, it changed everything. Zenyatta waited patiently as Kai slowly stood up and sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands. The monk patted down Kai’s spiky hair and the smallest smile formed on his lips.

Once he regained his footing, he smiled sheepishly. “Ah, I’m Kai Shimada-Tekhartha. It’s nice to… meet you again?”

Genji’s vents opened again and steam poured out hot enough to flush Hanzo’s skin. The elder Shimada side-eyed his younger brother but Genji’s visor didn’t allow him to see his face. But he could imagine what was going on an—

“And I’m Shingen Shimada-McCree.”

Everything stopped.

_What._

_What?!_

“Well I’ll be a monkey’s uncle,” Jesse repeated.

Kai laughed and Shingen made a face. “I’m not a monkey, but you are my uncle.”

While Lucio and D.Va made comparisons between the “Super Shimada Bros” and the two children, Soldier 76 rounded on Winston.

“You built a time machine?” He growled.

Winston gaped. “You can’t be angry with me for something I haven’t done yet!”

Tracer and Angela stood in front of the scientist as Soldier 76 took a step forward. “Time isn’t to be messed w—”

“It isn’t Uncle Winston’s fault,” Shingen interjected. “He was working on Aunt Lena’s chronal accelerator and it just happened.”

76 turned his head and Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was glaring at the boy or not. Fatherly instincts weren’t ones that he was accustomed to and he wasn’t sure how the future version of himself would behave but he felt Jesse tense up behind him. Almost as if he was ready to pounce if the old soldier made the wrong move.

“Gabriel wasn’t allowed to go so we volunteered,” he continued.

That caught Soldier 76’s attention and the wonder in his voice was almost heartbreaking. “Gabriel? As in Gabriel Reyes?”

“No, Gabriel Shimada-McCree,” Kai shook his head. “Shingen’s little brother.”

The old soldier didn’t say anything and the lack of a response was scarier than an actual one. Oblivious to the danger he was in, Kai laughed and scratched the back of his head. “I forgot that Grandpa Gabe isn’t here yet.”

No one else spoke and Kai lowered his hand, sharing a tentative glance with Shingen.

“Come inside.”

Hanzo and Jesse shared a look. The tone of the older soldier’s voice was clipped and tense. A tone reserved for the enemy and situations involving Gabriel Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter has been written! 
> 
> What do you guys think? What is going on through Jack's head? And more importantly, where are the dragons?


	3. From Me To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message came from the other side and now it's time for the boys to go home. However, someone has a message to give to the Shimada Brothers.

“Start from the beginning.”

Hanzo could’ve warned Soldier 76 that asking children to explain themselves in a gruff manner would end in catastrophe. But if he had, he wouldn’t have gotten to see the flurry of hand motions and expressions from both boys. A tale of time travel and fear played out as their voices blurred together with both trying to recount their experiences while correcting the other. Looking out the corner of his eye, Jesse was biting his lower lip and trying to refrain from laughing at the older soldier’s expense.

Several of the other agents were stifling laughter as well with shaking shoulders and turned away stances. 76’s eyebrow was twitching and he reached up to rub his nose six times (Hanzo counted) before raising his hand.

“Okay, stop.”

Both boys fell quiet and looked at each other than towards him. Hanzo raised a brow. Technically, they’d done what he asked, but a soldier who was experienced with adult-like testimonies might not have the speed to keep up with child-like storytelling.

“One at a time,” 76 grumbled. “Please.”

Shingen looked at Kai and Kai returned his gaze. Both boys nodded, raising their hands. Genji lifted his head.

“They’re not,” he whispered in disbelief.

“They are,” Hanzo replied.

A quick game of Jan-Ken-Pon followed and left Shingen as the victor. He grinned and thumped Kai between his brows, the younger holding his head while pouting.

“Uncle Winston made a time machine from parts he left out of Aunt Lena’s chronal accelerator.”

Winston raised his hands in defense when 76 glared at him. Hanzo _almost_ felt bad for the scientist. He hadn’t built the machine yet but eventually, he would have.

“And he needed someone to test it out so we wanted to go.”

Kai grinned and jabbed his thumb into his chest. The corner of Hanzo’s lips twitched up as he recalled Genji in the same pose after he’d won something.

“But my dad was worried about it and made sure to check it was safe even when we were about to leave.”

All eyes centered on Hanzo and he glanced around the room. It did sound like something he would do. Constant checks on his equipment prior to missions and before loading up the transport. Even checking in on minuscule things like keeping an abundance of Jesse’s cigars in their room.

“We were only supposed to go back a few hours but…” Kai trailed off and motioned around them as if to say ‘here we are’.

Jesse hummed and scratched at his beard. Hanzo was almost surprised that he wasn’t smoking even now. Though the presence of impressionable children might have staved off the nasty habit. “Earlier, Genji An’ Hanzo were havin’ some weird dragon s—“ Everyone looked at the cowboy with glares and sharp eyes. He raised his hands in defense after Hanzo elbowed him, the two children staring up at him unaware. “Uh, stuff… happening. Could be possible them dragons brought ya’ll here.”

Shingen thought about it and nodded. “Aunt Angela did say the dragons were important when we were born.”

“Uh-huh,” Kai added. “My eyes are green like Ramen’s scales and yours do that blue light up thing.”

“Blue light up thing?” 76 asked, already feeling a migraine coming on.

“Yeah. Like light up Sketcher,” Kai grinned and nudged Shingen.

Shingen glared at him. “No it doesn’t.”

“Does too.”

The argument continued for a few minutes, the agents trying to find a moment to interject to keep the pair from going too far. Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth to say something until he noticed the blue light emitting from Shingen’s eyes. The air crackled and popped but he seemed unaware as he continued arguing with Kai who sported a mischievous grin.

“Kai,” Zenyatta placed his hand on the boy’s head. “I believe you are causing the ‘ _blue light thing_ ’ on purpose.”

Caught in his own trap, Kai’s head lowered. “Sorry, Papa.”

“All is forgiven,” Zenyatta said.

76 held his head in his hands, grumbling all the while. “Time machine, kids from the future, I’m getting too old for this.”

“That’s what Grandpa Gabe always says,” Shingen said.

“Grandpa?”

“Yeah. In the future, Grandpa Gabe And Grandpa Jack are always together. You guys go on missions together and always tell us cool stories or take care of us when our parents are gone on a mission. Grandpa Gabe cried when Gabriel was born, or at least that’s what Papa told me.”

Shingen turned in his chair to look at Jesse. The cowboy freezing at the sight of bright blue eyes slowly returning to a soft brown. A slow smile formed on his face and he tipped the brim of his hat down. Shingen smiled and waved before turning back to 76. The older soldier was quiet as if he was trying to process a future where he and Gabriel were still together. Or at least one where Gabriel would’ve openly cried at a child being born.

“Does he still… turn into smoke?”

“Turn into smoke? Someti—“

Kai interjected. “It’s so cool! He turns into a huge cloud and goes everywhere and says ‘Die! Die! Die!’” He punctuated the Reaper’s catchphrase with finger guns, shooting them in various directions. The other agents might’ve found it cute if they weren’t on the receiving end of those guns very often.

Shingen shook his head. “But he usually says it’s for dramatic effect and then Papa calls him a drama queen. Aunt Sombra says Papa is a drama queen too though.”

Genji laughed. “Seems Aunt Sombra knows you well, Jesse.”

Jesse side-eyed him and gave him an elbow with his prosthetic. “Can it.”

“You do have a flair for the dramatics,” Hanzo chimed in.

Jesse looked distraught. “You too, darlin’?”

“See? Right there!” Genji and Kai exclaimed. They looked towards one another and laughed.

76 rubbed his temples. At this point, he was close to having an aneurism. “Aunt Sombra?”

Kai nodded, “Her real name is—“

A soft chime echoed from Shingen’s bag. Once the chime ended, a smooth and playful feminine voice spoke.

“ ** _Kai, I thought I told you to never reveal my true name._ ** ”

Shingen fished through his bag, pulling out a datapad and setting it on the table. The image of a sugar skull sat amidst a black screen, small vibrations around it showing the audio, and someone listening.

“The data pad!” Kai yelled, hugging Shingen closed. “We’re saved!”

“ **_Not for long, squirt. But it is good to hear your voices. Hold on, I’ll patch you through to your parents._ ** ”

“Dad?” Shingen asked in a soft whisper. “Papa?”

The voice on the other end didn’t respond for a few minutes. Sounds of shuffling papers and other objects prolonging the silence. Kai unraveled himself from Shingen as the latter pulled himself closer, staring intently at the datapad.

“ **_...Yeah, your dads are here. They were super worried about you. It’s a good thing I got you or the might’ve torn this whole base apart._ ** ”

A small smile formed on Shingen’s face. “That sounds like dad.”

“Heh, yeah.” Kai agreed.

“You sound like an intense guy even in the future, Hanzo,” Jesse whispered to him.

“ ** _Alright, patching through._** **_Might take a sec so why not go play Hana’s new game?_** ”

Hana and Lucio looked towards one another. Everyone else held their breath and watched from the sidelines as the mysterious voice spoke to the kids. Under normal circumstances, the only way someone would be able to know others were here was by surveillance. Hanzo looked around the room and frowned. Or in this case, knowledge of the past.

Without skipping a beat, Hana grinned and skipped around the table, wrapping her arms around the two. “Sure! Let’s see if you’re any good at games like your old man.”

Hanzo, Jesse, and Genji called out. “I’m not his old man.”  The three shared a glance then sunk back in embarrassment as the voice on the data pad laughed.

“ ** _Only an old man would say they’re not an old man_ **.”

Shingen looked torn between leaving the data pad and going but Kai was gun ho. He sprang out of the chair and called out, “Last one there helps Grandpa Torbjorn clean the turrets!”. Shingen’s eyes widened and he was out of his chair in a flash, Hana and Lucio hurrying behind them, shouting encouragements to the child of their choice.

“ **_They gone?_ ** ”

“Yeah,” Jesse said.

“ **_Good. So answer me this, which one of you assholes made those boys cry?_ ** ”

A sudden chill ran down Their spines and the air felt a few degrees colder. This wasn’t the cheerful and playful woman from before. No, this voice was one that many of the Overwatch agents heard when the Reaper came to deliver death and destruction.

“Pardon?”

“ **_Denied, vaquero. I bet it was that Boy Scout fuck._ ** ”

76 didn’t react to being called a “fucK” or even a boy scout. His shoulders tensed and his fingers clenched the metallic table as he spoke in a very soft whisper, the creases to his forehead lessening making him seem so much younger.

“Gabe?”

“ **_Well god damn, you guessed right and from the looks of things, I did too._ ** ”

“I…”

76 raised his head and locked eyes with Jesse. Both didn’t know what to say. This was Gabriel Reyes; snarky, condescending, honest, and straight to the point. What the boys told them was true. Now, they didn’t know how to deal with it.

“ **_Save it for later, golden boy. All that matters is getting those kids back home._ ** ”

Gabriel’s voice spoke of no disobedience. Jesse and Genji straightening up out of instinct just like their Blackwatch days. Everyone else felt a sense of foreboding at the grave tone the former Blackwatch commander used. Even though they didn’t dare ask aloud, the question hung in the air.

What was going on in the future?

* * *

 

Gabriel Shimada-McCree wasn’t an unruly child by any stretch of the imagination. He was clever, mischievous, charming, and witty — traits that’d come from his papa. But he was also empathetic, quiet and sneaky like his dad. He didn’t have the same skill that his older brother and cousin did but with all the noise the adults were making, it was easy for him to eavesdrop. Peeking into the living area, he nearly flinched at the sight of his papa holding his dad back with his arms around his waist, lifting him up in the air.

His dad’s hands were poised in a strangling motion as he tried to reach for Uncle Winston. Gabriel couldn’t hear what they were saying and it wasn’t uncommon for his dad to threaten to choke someone. Especially his papa. But it was his eyes. His eyes were scary and his papa wasn’t smiling, he looked upset. Uncle Winston looked scared as well.

Shrinking back, Gabriel hugged his knees to his chest. It’d been four days since Shingen and Kai disappeared. They weren’t sure how time worked on the other side of the machine and waited for a while. But after the second day of no contact, his dad was worried and his papa tried to calm him down. The third day, Uncle Genji returned with Uncle Zenyatta and they waited outside of it.

Gabriel wanted to go. He thought it was unfair that he was too little to time travel. And Shingen promised not to do anything too cool when he couldn’t come along. Right now though, all he wanted was for his brother to come home. Their room was quiet without Shingen and Kai didn’t come over to watch Sentai Rangers with him. Their parents were quieter, their eyes weren’t happy.

Honestly, it was scary.

Gabriel sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Tears wet his shirt sleeve as he curled in further on himself. Usually, Shingen would show up and pet his head. Tell him that everything was alright. Then Kai would help him up and they’d all go exploring or watch TV or play a new game. More tears fell and his quiet sobbing became hiccups and shuddering gasps. A hand settled on top of his head and he nearly jerked himself up.

Instead of his brother kneeling in front of him, it was his papa. Gabriel shuddered as another sob wracked him and he crawled closer, pressing his face against his papa’s shirt. His papa held him closer and gently patted his head. His prosthetic hand was a cold contrast to Gabriel’s skin but as the young boy’s face heated up from crying, it was a welcomed sensation.

Jesse McCree wasn’t the kind of man to cry. It wasn’t out of some false sense of bravado or masculinity. He’d seen enough things in life that he didn’t feel the need to cry. Just get up and do something about it. Justice wouldn’t dispense itself and all. But as his son curled in close and cried in his arms, he felt pricks at the corners of his eyes.

“Is Shingen going to be okay?” Gabriel asked in a small voice.

“Yeah,” Jesse replied. “He’ll be back home before you know it.”

Gabriel sniffed and pulled away from him, rubbing his eyes with his hands, and giving a large watery smile. Jesse’s heart nearly broke and he pressed a kiss to his youngest son’s head.

“Hey, why don’t you go get dressed and we head out to town, huh?” Jesse grinned and ruffled Gabriel’s hair. “Pick up somethin’ nice for yer brother?”

Gabriel grinned and stood up. “Yeah!”

Jesse stood up and folded his arms. “Then hop to it!”

Watching his son shoot off down the hall, Jesse tried to keep a smile long enough but it diminished as he turned to face Hanzo. The older man was leaning against the wall on the other side of the doorway. His arms folded across his chest, posture relaxed, but Jesse had been married to him long enough to tell. They were both holding back tears at seeing Gabriel — their lively excitable Gabriel, almost rendered to tears over the loss of his brother.

Jesse leaned against the doorway, motioning for Winston to leave with a slight incline of his head. Right now, they needed to talk and if he tried to get Hanzo to move, the archer might’ve fallen to pieces. While Gabriel showed his feelings through crying and lingering around, Hanzo was snappier and withdrawn. Jesse didn’t cry because of the things he’d seen but Hanzo didn’t cry because of the way he was  _raised_.

They worked out through the greater bulk of things during their youth and their married years were much better. Hanzo worried over the kind of father he’d be especially when Shingen was born.

 _Hanzo_ , Jesse thought as he watched Hanzo take in a ragged breath. His hair wasn’t in its usual bun, falling to the left side of his face, his undercut looking like it needed a trim. Jesse remembered him scheduling an appointment for one a few days ago. He was supposed to go with Shingen. Jesse opened his mouth to say something.

“I should’ve never let them go,” Hanzo muttered.

Jesse winced and stepped closer, reaching out to wrap his arms around him. “Hanzo…” When the archer didn’t reply, He held him tighter. “Hey, come on. Don’t do that.”

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s torso but he didn’t lean into his touch. Not yet. There were things he wanted to say and Jesse wasn’t sure if he was prepared to hear them.

“Our son is lost and I let them go.”

“You did everything you could and even then, I’m just as responsible.” Jesse pulled away from him to look him square in the eyes. “After you checked it, I did too.” Hanzo locked eyes with him and Jesse slowly nodded. “We both saw the same thing darlin’. We _both_ let them go.”

Hanzo’s head bowed and Jesse’s chest tightened. Did he say the wrong thing? Did he go too far?

“...I just want him home.” Hanzo whispered.

He pressed his face against Jesse’s shoulder and Jesse frowned, hugging him closer. They held onto one another for dear life and thought of an ending where their little boy came walking through the door. Maybe he’d laugh and apologize for being gone for so long. Maybe this was a bad dream.

A chime echoed and Hanzo lifted his head, Jesse following suit.

“ **_Oy Vaquero got a call waiting for you. It’s from a… Shingen Shimada-McCree._ ** ”

Jesse’s eyes widened and he didn’t have a chance to see Hanzo’s expression as the archer bolted from the room. He followed suit, hat falling from his head as he ran. The two of them made it to the conference room where Sombra was sitting with her feet propped up on the table. Many of the other agents on base were there but they parted to allow Jesse and Hanzo through. Reaper leaned against the wall, nodding to them as they walked in.

“Welcome to the party,” Sombra said with a mock salute. “Looks like ol’ Boy Scout on the other side was giving the boys a hard time.”

A cold chill ran through the room as the temperatures dropped a few degrees. Jesse gulped, sparing a glance towards Hanzo. His eyes were dark and his lips pinched in a thin line, hands curled into fists.

“Is that so.”

* * *

 

After Reyes’ foreboding voice faded out, the remaining agents looked at one another in confusion. They weren’t sure what would happen next. An angry Hanzo was one thing but accompanied by an angry Jesse and Genji, it was a catastrophe waiting to happen. The sugar skull on the screen faded out, replaced with the image of a man whom most in the room knew very well.

Hanzo’s eyes widened as he took in the features of an older version of himself. His greying hairs, which Genji took to calling “wings”, were shaved off replaced by an undercut. Glossy black hair cascading down the left side of his face, a matte-black bridge piercing in his nose and matching earrings in both ears. His beard was trimmed up neatly, eyes narrowed and dark. Only his torso could be seen and although he was wearing a tight black shirt which said “Dadzo”, the way the tattoo on his arm _writhed_ made it terrifying.

“Jack Morrison,” Future-Hanzo growled. “If you hurt them I will show you the true meaning of pain.”

“Uh, darli—“ Jesse winced as the heated glare turned towards him. After a second passed, those dark eyes he’d come to love softened and he saw the man Hanzo had become. He was afraid. Worried about the well-being of their child as any father would be. And there was such vulnerability in those eyes if you knew where to look and _he_ knew. No matter how old Hanzo was or how much he changed physically, he was still his Hanzo.

“Shingen and Kai are fine,” Jesse said softly. “They’re off playin’ with Hana and Lucio.”

The corner of Future-Hanzo’s lips quirked upwards. “I see.” Jesse’s heart skipped a beat as the older man smiled. It was soft and there for all to see but the way he looked at him made him feel like it was one reserved for them alone.

“Good save, partner.”

An arm came into view and wrapped around future-Hanzo’s shoulders. Jesse knew that arm all too well. It was _his_ arm. A cowboy hat came into view and then an older version of himself stared back, his cheek resting on the top of future-Hanzo’s head.

“Well, would ya look at that, them boys went _way_ off their mark.”

Future-Jesse McCree was a handsome man in his earlier years but he got better with age. His beard was messy and he was missing his signature hat, but he had smile lines around his mouth and a twinkle in his eyes. His serape was gone, replaced by a worn plaid shirt which might’ve been a bright red at some point in its existence.

“Couldn’t help but overhear that an old soldier was bein’ a pain to my boy.”

Despite the smile on his face, it didn’t reach his eyes as he scanned the room. His gaze finally landed on 76 and to the old soldier’s credit, he didn’t falter under Future-Jesse’s gaze.

“Now I know yer not big on apologizin’, Jack. But Shingen and Kai are kids. You got a problem with _them_ , you take it up with us.”

76 grunted in response and Future-Jesse smiled, raising his hand to tip his hat only to come up short and look on in confusion. Future-Hanzo glanced in his direction and watched as his husband went through the motions of asking everyone where his hat was. The door to the mess hall opened and everything went rigid as a small voice called out.

“Dad?”

Future-Hanzo froze in his place on screen. Still, as a statue, those looking on would have thought the image had frozen itself. He slowly turned back to the camera as Shingen wandered closer. The look on his face was practically heart-breaking, eyes wide and a small hand touching the screen where Future-Hanzo’s face was. Hanzo almost looked away. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what expression his older self was making. But his voice was soft, losing the icy tone from earlier.

“Stay where you are, okay?”

Future-Jesse popped back onto the screen, smile in place and hat recovered.

“Don’t worry kiddo, we’re on our way, you can tell us everything when we get there.”

If Shingen’s smile was a tad watery, no one commented on it.

* * *

 

The feeling of seeing his older self lingered on as the time went by. Hanzo wasn’t sure what to say or do with Shingen. Once he’d seen his father, it was as if he’d become a man possessed. He nearly flung himself out of the chair and ran to tell Kai what’d happen. Kai was ecstatic and they went to pack up their things, joyful of the prospect of going home.

It wasn’t until Shingen’s conversation with his future self that Hanzo realized he hadn’t said much to him at all. It wasn’t as if he was obligated to. Shingen was his son, but he wasn’t _his_ son. Not now. And the boy seemed more happy to speak to his future self than the present one.

 _Why was that,_ Hanzo asked himself.

“Hey,” Kai called out. Hanzo glanced over at him. He stood in front of Genji dragged his right foot against the ground and played with the straps of his bookbag. Gaze adverted, he chewed on his lower lip for a moment before speaking. “Umm… could you not tell anyone I was crying?”

“Why?”

Kai glanced up at him then looked away. “I wanted to come because I thought I was big and strong like you but… I’m not.”

Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hearing this. This kind of conversation wasn’t one that he could have with his own father. Mentions of weaknesses often resulted in more training or disappointed stares. However, Genji wasn’t their father and it showed as he knelt down to Kai’s level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Crying doesn’t mean you’re not big or strong. And you don’t have to be like me.”

Kai looked up and smiled a little. Genji’s hand went to his visor, a soft hiss following as he pulled it free. He sat still for a moment as if gauging Kai’s reaction but the boy’s smile only widened.

“I do not know you very well,” Genji admitted. “But I do know that even if you are not big and strong, I will love you and protect you.”

Sparrow. A name that should have been an insult was used as a compliment and a reassurance. Their father always looked after his sparrow, even if he as small and even if he was disobedient. Hanzo looked away and sighed. Jesse’s voice picking up as he drowned out the conversation between Kai and Genji.

“This all happened so quick,” Jesse muttered. Shingen stood next to him, laughing as he patted his head, “Can’t believe my own kid time traveled.”

Shingen grinned. “I just can’t wait to go home.” He turned and caught Hanzo’s gaze before the archer could look away. Smile diminishing, he nodded. “You don’t have to say anything. I wasn’t sure how to speak to you either.”

Hanzo adverted his gaze. There wasn’t much he could say in reply to that. He didn’t know Shingen. And he wasn’t the father that Shingen looked forward to seeing. Though, there was one question that lingered on his tongue.

“What kind of father am I to you?”

The surprise on Shingen’s face made Hanzo freeze, holding his breath, afraid to hear the answer. Then all at once, he remembered that Shingen was Jesse’s child as well.

“You’ll see in time,” he replied with a mock two-finger salute.

Hanzo snorted and looked away as he laughed, Kai’s yelling making him laugh out loud.

“Shingen, did you just pun?!”

* * *

 

“ **An anomaly has been detected in the hangar. All present agents, please report to the hangar.** ”

The chime preluding Athena’s announcement was all the warning the children needed. Packed and ready to go, they bolted from their chairs and made their way to the hangar. Tracer laughed and blinked along to keep up with them. The noise from her boots and their heavy footsteps reverberating against the walls.

Once they’d reach the hangar, the door slid open revealing a gaping rip in the space where the two-time travelers initially appeared. The rip revealed a hangar room on the other side and upon closer inspection, it looked similar to the one they had. The only difference was a brown and red blur wasn’t hurling itself out of it.

Shingen stopped short of the portal and held out his arms. Spinning around in a lazy circle, the other agents noticed that he was holding a smaller child. The smaller child clinging to him for dear life and crying softly.

Kai slowed to a stop. “Gabriel?”

The familiar name caused 76 to stiffen up, Genji and Jesse standing at the ready in front of him. But all of the agents could see that the child in Shingen’s arm posed little threat.

After pulling away, he said, “I missed you…”. He then turned his attention to Kai and held out his arm. “I missed you too.” The boys came together and hugged one another, both Shingen and Kai taking turns ruffling Gabriel’s hair.

When Gabriel pulled away, he turned around to face them and blinked. The tears in his big brown eyes nearly broke Hanzo’s heart. Chestnut brown locks curly and falling to his shoulders matched tawny brown skin and dark eyes. Freckles dotted across his nose and on his cheeks, neck, and hands. He wore a red t-shirt with beige shorts and red flip-flop. A golden sash identical to Hanzo’s was tied around his arm like a bandana.

He attempted to smile, wide and large, just like Jesse. But his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. It took all of Hanzo’s strength not to step closer and pick him up. Perhaps it was his cuteness or the fact that he looked so much like Jesse.

“Dad!”

Hanzo’s gaze snapped up as another figure cut through the rip and hurried to the boys in a blur. It took him seconds to realize who it was. It was _himself_. Unconcerned with the past representations of his comrades, Future-Hanzo embraced his sons and nephew. He cut an imposing figure in person but knelt to the ground and hugging children to his chest, he looked like what he was.

A father.

“It’s okay,” he muttered and pressed a kiss to Shingen’s head. “I’m here.” He did the same to Gabriel who nestled closer to him and then Kai.

After letting them go, he gave them a look over to make sure everything was where it was meant to be. Once he was satisfied, he motioned for the boys to head to the portal. As they walked past him, talking in their own little world, future-Hanzo marched towards the group of agents.

Unconsciously, they all straightened up at the sight of this foreign entity. Despite him having Hanzo’s face, name and characteristics, he was a wild card. Future-Hanzo looked at each of them, his gaze lingering for a few moments before he looked to the next person. But when his eyes met Hanzo’s, he stared for a long while then fell into a deep bow.

“Thank you for taking care of them.”

Hanzo wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t used to being thanked especially by himself. But when his older self stood up, he looked between him and Genji then sighed.

“Let it go.” He said. “ It’s not worth holding onto.”

They looked at one another and Future-Hanzo raised a brow. The other agents took a collective step back from the brothers. Most aside from Zenyatta and Jesse left to say their goodbyes to the boys. Part of Hanzo wanted to chide them for being childish until he realized that his future self would have been aware of what happened between him and Genji. Once it dawned on Hanzo, he averted his gaze and folded his arms over his chest.

Future-Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes. He’d forgotten how stubborn his younger self could be. “Look at them,” he gestured over to where the boys were talking. “They are as close if not closer than Genji and I were as children.”

Gabriel climbed onto Shingen’s back like some sort of monkey as Kai recounted their play time with Hana and Lucio.

“Kai is their cousin but they behave as if they’re brothers.”

Future-Hanzo looked at them and smiled. It was soft and fond like a father looking on as his children grew. “And brothers forgive each other, stand together, always.”

Hanzo froze up and glanced at his brother. Genji returned his gaze, something akin to understanding and appreciation in his gaze.

“That is what Genji and I taught our sons,” Future-Hanzo said. “You should do the same when they are born.”

Turning on his heel, he stopped and raised a finger.  “Oh, and cowboy…”

Jesse straightened up, a small smile forming when Future-Hanzo side eyed him, a smirk playing on the archer’s lips.

“Be gentle with my heart.”

Jesse’s smile fell and he gulped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before laughing. “Of course darlin’.”

Hanzo elbowed him. Though, the sentiment was appreciated.

“Anija, that’s gross,” Genji whined.

Future-Hanzo laughed and shook his head. “I suppose some things never change.

After saying their goodbyes, Future-Hanzo took Shingen and Kai by the hand, leading them through the rip. It slowly closed up and vanished like nothing had ever been there leaving the agents in awe.  


“I was wrong,” Hanzo said abruptly.

Genji looked at him.

“I wasn’t with you,” he admitted. “But… I will be from now on.”

Genji smiled and wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders. The future seemed so much brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the end of the road.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fic because it was soft and easy for me to do. However, I also wanted to tackle writing from a third person omniscient rather than limited POV. Could use some work but I'm satisfied. So comment, kudo, and if you want to see more of Future-Hanzo and Jesse and their kids, look no further than Everyday Heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do and want to support me, why not buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/skelebones)?
> 
> If you guys want to talk to me, share your headcanons about what's going to happen next, or send me a few comments or something (because you don't want to over Ao3) send it to my tumblr **@officialbonesblog** . Anons are welcome, please abide by the golden rule.
> 
> Do unto others as you wish for them to do to you.
> 
> Send kudos and comments, keep this ol' writer going.


End file.
